


theirs

by salazarastark (niewanyin)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark Kent, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Magic, Multi, Pegging, Sex Pollen, Submissive Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Pollen enables three to completely claim one.





	theirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

> I have to thank bonzai_bunny for betaing.

Clark has his mouth full of Bruce's cock, the thick weight of it heavy on his tongue. The salty pre-cum smears on lips as his nose is forcefully buried in the wiry hair at the base of the cock and Bruce holds his hair tightly.

"Fuck, baby," he moans. "You look so pretty like this."

"He's right," Lois whispers in his ear as her fingers twist inside Clark, three deep. The only lube she's using is Clark's own spit, from when she had shoved her finger into his mouth and told him to suck, and some Vaseline that Bruce carried around for some reason.

"You need this, darling. You need us to  _ worship _ you,” Diana says as she nips the lobe of his ear and glides her hand up and down his cock.

Clark's eyes flutter back at the words. He pushes down on Lois’s fingers, trying to take in more of her. He wants to take them so thoroughly that'll he'll always wear their marks, so that everyone who sees them will know just who claimed him.

For once, he can actually wear them. 

They had gone inside a shop belonging to one Zatanna Zatara in order to track down a lead, but he had tried and crashed into some glasses filled with powder, and before he knew it, the three of them were on him. The powder had taken away his powers. It's made him mortal and weak and utterly at the mercy of Bruce and Diana and Lois.

He fucking loves it.

"Do you think he's ready?" Bruce asks her.

Lois hums, and gives her fingers another twist. Clark whines as his eyelids open up again. Her fingers are incredible, but he needs something  _ more _ . 

"Maybe," she replies, "but he's just so tight." However, she must see something on his face because all she does is give a throaty laugh. "I don't think he wants to wait however."

Bruce laughs above him. "I think you're right." He pulls his cock out of Clark's mouth. His breaths are deep and heaving as he tries to draw breath into them, not use to actually needing air. But he still keeps his eyes on Bruce. 

"Please," he whimpers. "I need you."

"Shh," Diana says as Lois removes her fingers from Clark, and Clark lets out a sob. No, this isn't right. He isn't supposed to be  _ empty _ . She puts the palm of his shoulder and pushes him down on the ground gently. "Don't worry. We're going to take care of you."

Clark blinks up at her. His eyes are getting blurry with tears, and he feels so empty, but Bruce's hands are on his hips and Bruce slowly sinks into him. Clark gasps at the slide of Bruce in him, and he cants his hips up, wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist. 

"God, baby, you're so needy."

Clark nods. He is. He needs this so much, he needs Bruce inside him, cock full and thick. Bruce groans when he bottoms out, fully sheathed inside Clark. He stays like that for a moment, his eyes meeting Clark's as he towers above him. A hand moves off Clark's hip to brush through his hair, moving down the side of Clark's face to settle on a cheek. 

"Gorgeous," Bruce murmurs. He pulls slowly out of Clark, to the point where only the tip of his cock is still inside him, and then roughly pushes back in.

Clark  _ screams _ .

Bruce fucks him hard and fast, Clark gasping with each thrust. His eyes flutter close again as he lets Bruce set a brutal rhythm inside him, but they fly back open when Diana speaks, "I have something special for you, Clark."

He turns his head to look at her, and his eyes widen when they see what she has in her hand. He’s not even sure  _ where _ she got the strap-on in this shop, but it’s beautiful as it fits soundly against her, rising up between her legs.

“Move him,” she tells Bruce, and Bruce obeys. Clark instinctively tightens his legs around Bruce before Bruce lifts him up and Diana is pressed against his back. Bruce draws out just enough for Diana to guide the toy inside him, and Clark gasps.

He’s never felt more full in his life. Bruce and Diana are pulling him down on their cocks, supporting his weight as he goes boneless in their grasp, unable to do anything more than whimper as they both manage to get fully inside him. 

“Fuck me,” he sighs out. “ _ Please _ .”

He can’t say anything more though because the next thing he knows, Lois is standing before him, burying his head in her wet folds, her arousal smearing across his chin as he goes to work in pleasing her instantly.

They oblige. They aren’t gentle. It’s fast and it’s brutal and Clark loves every moment of it. Bruce bites his lip so hard it bleeds. Diana’s fingernails mark scratches down his side, and she nips at his shoulders. Lois’s hands are in his hair, pulling it without a care.

They don’t own him, but they do. He’s theirs. And he doesn’t want to be anyone else’s.

They fuck him until he comes and then they fuck him until they come too, even as he’s crying from the oversimulation, and as they collapse on the floor, scattered around the objects they had disturbed, Clark has never felt happier in his life.


End file.
